monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High Wiki:Advertisement
The advertisement section of the is a free-for-all page where every user or visitor has a right to advertise their own website, wiki, or commission services to the community. There are only a few rules to heed: # The topic of the advertisement has to relate to either Monster High or otherwise be possibly of interest to this wiki's community. # The advertisement is to be put under the right header. Affiliates * Monster High Fandom Wiki : The Monster High Fandom Wiki is a split-off wiki from the , where users are encouraged to post articles and stories about their Original Characters and engage in fanon material that does not fit the scope of the . It is now under new ownership, and they would love to see new original creations introduced. Dress-up games * StarSue :StarSue is a website dedicated to creating and hosting a vast database of fanmade online games. Among its fan-material is an extensive collection of Monster High-themed dress-up games, usually based on the characters' profile artwork. * DressUpWho :DressUpWho is a website dedicated to creating and hosting a vast database of fanmade online dress-up games. Among its fan-material is an extensive collection of Monster High-themed dress-up games, usually based on the characters' profile artwork. Monster High websites * Monster High Videos - Monsterhigh.biz is a website where you can watch all monster high videos , Webisodes , Music Videos etc. for free. Visit and emerge in the world of monster high ! * Monster High Dolls * Monster High Collector :Monster High Collector is a website with an extensive, easy to navigate catalogue of all products from the MH line. We have hi res pictures, release dates, UPC codes, detailed descriptions, and a fun and unique way to display your own collection. We also have the entire MH animated series organized and ready to watch. Come say hello! * Flickr group: Monster High * Flickr group: Monster High Dolls * WhatWhereHowMuch on YouTube : UnluckyThirteenth has the YouTube channel for you if you are interested in reviews of the latest Monster High dolls. * MONSTER HIGH Wiki :Ilreleone here, I wish you to visit my Wiki. I have a lot of information and I have all the more special episodes and a pdf of the Back and Deader Than Ever. Note: My wiki's language is Italian, so you need to be able to speak that language to get the most out of it. * MHSQueen's Blogspot :MariiWiithU talking: If you understand Spanish, please come to my blogpost account. It's always up to date with the latest Monster High news! * Monster High Dramah Wiki :Vanessa789 is your host: The Monster High Dramah Wiki is a guide to my project of re-imagining classic fairy tales with Monster High dolls. The accompanying YouTube Channel is found here. If you like fairy tales and Monster High, check it out. Community topics * Rantathon :Basically, a marathon of rants on one website. How it works: you suggest ideas and I put them in a hat, draw one out and we have a discussion on the topic. I will not accept anything I deem inappropriate, and anyone who becomes rude or crude in a disscussion will be banned. * Monster Miku Potter Clannad Wiki :Words of IamFrankiestein: Well, my wiki is about *takes a deep breath* MonsterHighHatsuneMikuHarryPotterAndClannad! What's that? Oh, too fast? Here we go again :) It involves: Monster High, Hatsune Miku, Harry Potter, and Clannad. * Fanon Media Company Wiki :Hello, Ghouls & Mansters, Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get here: I wanna tell you about my VERY OWN wikia called the "Fanon Media Company" wikia! It's a wikia that you create your own stuff; like for example: A clothing line, TV series, or even food product. You don't have to create a "company". All you have to do is to let your Creative Thoughts flow! Our Motto: "You're the Boss!" or/and "Be the Golden Co.!" So come on down and be creative, like your Auntie W.H.! * Absolutely U Wiki :From Thenaturals comes a new franchise - Absolutely U, where the students of an elite, secretive university study magic to their individual talents. Similar to Monster High, it has a roster of students who have talents and their own style. * La Dee Da Wiki :Samanthafan09 speaking: If you are a fan of La Dee Da dolls, come check out and help my wiki, the La Dee Da Wiki. Anyone is welcome! :) * Monsterzillaz Stars Wiki :Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD on the air: I wanted there to be a place for people who like Monster High, Bratzillaz, and Novi Stars equally, as well as a place to promote friendship between those people who only like one or two of those brands. So I made the Monsterzillaz Stars Wiki. * A Little Bit of Everything Wiki :A.V.4Life speaking: On the A Little Bit of Everything Wiki, we have a little bit of everything. We have pages on TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, and more! Feel we should have another topic? Feel free to use any of the empty pages scattered around the wiki! Commission services * EseraArt at DeviantArt :EseraArt here: Want an original Monster High character drawn for you? Or a special fan art request? I'm taking comissions on my deviant art page. I draw in vector and try to draw in a similar style like the Monster High characters! Would love to get some commissions to build more of a showcase of my Monster High work. A